The invention is directed to an integrated system of glucose level detection and use of that information in setting insulin delivery parameters.
Diabetes is a metabolic disorder that afflicts tens of millions of people throughout the world. Diabetes results from the inability of the body to properly utilize and metabolize carbohydrates, particularly glucose. Normally, the finely-tuned balance between glucose in the blood and glucose in bodily tissue cells is maintained by insulin, a hormone produced by the pancreas which controls, among other things, the transfer of glucose from blood into body tissue cells. Upsetting this balance causes many complications and pathologies including heart disease, coronary and peripheral artery sclerosis, peripheral neuropathies, retinal damage, cataracts, hypertension, coma, and death from hypoglycemic shock.
In patients with insulin-dependent diabetes, the symptoms of the disease can be controlled by administering additional insulin (or other agents that have similar effects) by injection or by external or implantable insulin pumps. The “correct” insulin dosage is a function of the level of glucose in the blood. Ideally, insulin administration should be continuously readjusted in response to changes in glucose level. In diabetes management, “insulin” instructs the body's cells to take in glucose from the blood. “Glucagon” acts opposite to insulin, and causes the liver to release glucose into the blood stream. The “basal rate” is the rate of continuous supply of insulin provided by an insulin delivery device (pump). The “bolus” is the specific amount of insulin that is given to raise blood concentration of the insulin to an effective level when needed (as opposed to continuous).
Presently, systems are available for monitoring glucose levels by implanting a glucose sensitive probe into the patient. Such probes measure various properties of blood or other tissues, including optical absorption, electrochemical potential, and enzymatic products. The output of such sensors can be communicated to a hand held device that is used to calculate an appropriate dosage of insulin to be delivered into the blood stream in view of several factors, such as a patient's present glucose level, insulin usage rate, carbohydrates consumed or to be consumed and exercise, among others. These calculations can then be used to control a pump that delivers the insulin, either at a controlled basal rate, or as a bolus. When provided as an integrated system, the continuous glucose monitor, controller, and pump work together to provide continuous glucose monitoring and insulin pump control.
Such systems at present require intervention by a patient to calculate and control the amount of insulin to be delivered. However, there may be periods when the patient is not able to adjust insulin delivery. For example, when the patient is sleeping, he or she cannot intervene in the delivery of insulin, yet control of a patient's glucose level is still necessary. A system capable of integrating and automating the functions of glucose monitoring and controlled insulin delivery would be useful in assisting patients in maintaining their glucose levels, especially during periods of the day when they are unable to intervene.
What has been needed, and heretofore unavailable, is an integrated, automated system combining continuous glucose monitoring and controlled insulin delivery. Such a system would include various features to insure the accuracy of the glucose monitor and to protect the user from either under- or over-dosage of insulin. The system would include various functions for improving the usability, control, and safety of the system, including a variety of alarms which could be set by a user or a technician to avoid false alarms while ensuring adequate sensitivity to protect the user. The present invention fulfills these, and other needs.